guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Rorik-Rurik (813-879)
thumb|260px|Rurik sur le monument Millénaire de la Russie (Veliky Novgorod) Rurik ou Rorik est né en 813, peut-être dans une colonie varègue de la région du Lac Lagoda, selon Mats G. Larsson : Rusernas rike. Nordborna och Rysslands födelse (1993). Il est, selon Nestor (1056 - 1106), mort en 879 à Novgorod, où son corps est paraît-il brûlé selon les rites rus. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il est mort avant 882. Mais cette version est contestée déjà par les historiens du XIXe siècle, et de nos jours par les plus récents spécialistes de Rurik, notamment Natoly Kirpichnikov, archéologue ayant fouillé Staraïa Ladoga. Les historiens Gleb Levedev, Vasily Bulkin, Igor Dubov, Evgenij Nosov, Serge Beletsky, Yurij Lesman, D. Machinsky, MB Sverdlov, E. Pchelovym et A. Kouzmine, spécialistes de l'ancienne Russie, pensent qu'il ne fait qu'un avec Rorik comte de Dorestad, un Viking danois, qui règne sur différentes parties de la Frise entre 841 et 863. Il est un prince du Danemark, au service des Carolingiens. On le retrouve, mentionné dans les chroniques franques, comme comte de Dorestad et quelques autres terres frisonnes dans les années 841-863. Dans les Annales de Xanten son surnom est le fléau de la chrétienté. Pourtant, dans Carolingian coinage and the Vikings: studies on power and trade in the 9th century (2007), l'historien Simon Coupland montre qu'il est certes considéré comme un roi barbare, mais aussi comme l'ami et le protecteur de l'Eglise. Pour tous ces historiens, Rorik est né en 813 dans le Jutland, puiqu'il est majeur (= 12 ans) en 825, lors du baptême d'Alban dans le palais de Louis le Pieux. Une analyse ADN sur les restes de ses descendants démontrent Rurik est le descendant de Vikings du sud de la Baltique. Il devient à la fin de sa vie le premier prince de Novgorod et fondateur de la dynastie riourikide qui régnera sur la Rus de Kiev jusqu'en 1240. Rurik s'installe à Novgorod. Son frère Sineus à Beloozero, et Truvor, son autre frère à Izborsk. Mais ils meurent rapidement. Rurik est venu avec sa cour et des guerriers. Avec les colons varègues des bords du lac Ladoga, des slaves Ilmen et des membres des tribus finno-ougriennes ils vont former le peuple rus. * * * * * * * * * * Au VIIIe siècle et au début du IXe siècle . thumb||260px|Reconstitutions et fouilles sur les Vikings en Russie.thumb|260px|Riurikovo Gorodishche, c'est là que la colonisation viking a commencé vers 750. Avant que la ville de Novgorod existe et qu'elle est Rurik comme premier prince, les Vikings sont installés sur le lac Ladoga. Dans la bourgade de Staroïa Ladoga. Les bâtiments les plus anciens connus sont érigés avec des grumes abattues en 753. Les fouilles montrent que la première colonie à Staroïa Ladoga est fondée et à l'origine peuplée par des Vikings. La bourgade se compose de plusieurs bâtiments semblables à ceux de monde germanique. Vers 760, les Slovènes détruisent le village et bâtissent de nouvelles huttes avec leurs traditions architecturales différentes. Mais la nécropole nordique compte même des tombes des femmes vikings dans les années 850, selon les fouilles d'Anatolij Kirpichnikov depuis 1984. Les fouilles effectuées à Rjurikovo Gorodische (= la vieille ville de Rurik), à quelques kilomêtres au sud de Novgorod, en direction de Evgenij Nosov, depuis 1975, prouvent cette implantation précoce à partir de l'an 800. Des parures féminines, d'autres nécropoles de type normand, des amulettes avec des inscriptions runiques, des idoles nordiques, et d'autres objets vikings, en Russie du Nord, ne peuvent être cachés par antinormannisme primaire. De même, l’augmentation des objets scandinaves sur ses sites et d'autres est notable dans la seconde moitié du IXe siècle et correspond précisément à l’appel aux Varègues et à l’installation de la dynastie des Rjurikides en Russie rapportés par les chroniques russes. Avant la guerre entre la Russie et la Suède, en 1741, les Varègues des chroniques russes sont des Scandinaves et les premiers rois et nobles des Russes. Mais un spécialiste de sciences naturelles, en rien historien, Mikhailo Lomonosov, affirme après cette guerre perdue que les Varègues, les ancêtres des Suédois, ex-ennemis, sont des Slaves de l’Ouest et que le nom de Rus dérive des Roxolans. Ces derniers ne sont d'ailleurs pas slaves, mais à l'origine des Indos-Iraniens. Les soviétiques vont continuer à propager ce genre d'âneries et pendant 70 ans les historiens vont être chassés de l'université et envoyés au goulag pour simplement avoir dit la vérité. L'histoire officielle russe fait de Rurik un Slave. Une étude ADN de scientifiques polonais montre que sur les restes de 68% de ses descendants sont originaires du sud de la Baltique et des pays scandinaves. Parmi les descendants les plus proches les chercheurs en arrivent à un pourcentage de 100%. Ce qui étaye les autres recherches des historiens et généalogistes qui montrent qu'il ne fait qu'un avec Rorik de Dorestad, prince danois. * * * * * * * * * * DUX FRISONUM . La jeunesse de Rorik (815 - 850) . thumb|260px|Bataille de Brávellir (750/760)thumb|260px|Rorik Rorik appartient à la dynastie des koldung, famille royale des Danois. Nous ne savons pas si son père est Harald Klak (ca 785 - 852), ou Anulo (d. 812), ou le Ragnfrid (d. 814) ou bien encore Hemming Halfdansson (ca785-837). Ils sont quatre frères co-rois du Danemark chacun à leur tour et qui deviennent chrétiens. Par une note datant de 837 dans les Annales Fuldenses nous apprenons que Hemming Halfdansson est ex Stirpe Danorum, dux christianissimus (de la race danoise, un leader très chrétien) et un fils de Halfdan (753-807). Selon les Annales regni Francorum, ses oncles sont les nepos (= descendants) d’un roi antérieur nommé Harald, peut-être Harald Frode Valdarsson. Son arrière-grand-père Randver est peut-être mort à la bataille de Bravellir vers 760. De sources encyclopédiques néerlandaises, Rorik est probablement un fils de Hemming Halfdansson (ca 785 - 837), qui, en 837, au siège de Walcheren est mort au combat. Il est le frère cadet d'Harald baptisé en 826 à Mayence. Son père, Hemming, et son grand-père Halfdan, sont les premiers vikings dont on se souviennent, comme ayant été reçus à la cour des Carolingiens, selon Carolingian coinage and the Vikings: studies on power and trade in the 9th century (2007), de l'historien Simon Coupland. Il est possible que Rorik est une mère obodrite. Les croisements entre les princes de ces tribus slaves et sa famille sont fréquents. C'est peut-être de là aussi qu'est née la légende de ses origines du Mecklembourg. Dans sa prime jeunesse Rorik suit son frère aîné Harald. Ensemble, ils sont expulsés du Jutland. Lors de la rébellion contre l'empereur Louis le Pieux (778 - 840) en 834, Lothaire (795 - 855) les encourage à attaquer l'empire. En 836, ils mènent plusieurs raids dans l'estuaire de l'Escaut. Les grands centres commerciaux tels que Domburg et Anvers sont brûlés. Les chroniqueurs francs mentionnent qu'i reçoit des terres en Frise de I'empereur Louis le Pieux (778 - 840). Mais c'est en partie faux. Ce n'est qu'après la mort de Louis que Lothaire donne, en 841, différents fiefs en Frise à Harald et Rorik. Harald s'installe à Walcheren. Rorik gouverne Wieringen et Dorestad. Après la signature du traité de Verdun (843) l'empereur Lothaire (795 - 855) veut se débarrasser de ses mercenaires normands de Dorestad. En 844, Rorik et son frère sont accusés de trahison et jetés en prison, où Harald meurt. Rorik s'évade de prison. Il doit trouver refuge dans le royaume de Louis le Germanique (806-876), qui l'envoie protéger les Saxons, près de la frontière danoise. Rorik se venge et s'enrichit en ravageant la côte nord de l'empire. * * * * * Comte de Dorestad (850) . thumb||260px|Le port de Dorestad. En 850, Rorik fait cause commune avec son cousin germain Godfred Haraldson. Ensemble, ils remontent le Rhin et le Waal et conquièrent Utrecht et Dorestad, selon Histoire et civilisations (Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1996). Sur les conseils de ses proches Lothaire négocie un accord qui demande à Rorik de protéger les terres du nord de son empire contre les incursions des Danois. En échange, Rorik devient le comte de ces contrées au nord de Dorestad. Mais le port et la ville de Dorestad sont en déclin, comme les activités sur l'ensemble du cours du Rhin. Par contre les raids des Vikings se raréfient. Les chroniqueurs du temps de Rorik ne citent que deux raids. Pendant le règne de Rorik sur Dorestad et Utrecht, la souveraineté de l'empereur est toujours reconnue. Par exemple, la monnaie locale continue à porter le nom de l'empereur. * * * * * L'esprit de conquête (854 - 867) . thumb|260px|Rurik est un gouverneur des Carolingiens.thumb|260px|Haithabu, ville viking. Avec Godfred Haraldson, Rorik va au Danemark pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir pendant la guerre civile du Danemark de 854, mais c'est un échec. Pendant ce temps là, les Annales Bertiniani nous disent que l'empereur donne l'ensemble de la Frise à son fils. Godfrid et Rorik se réinstallent à Dorestad et règnent à nouveau sur la plus grande partie de la Frise. L'empereur exige de continuer à percevoir les tonlieux et autres taxes qui vont au Trésor royal, selon'' Histoire et civilisations'' (Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1996). Godfred Haraldson, son cousin germain, meurt peu de temps après son retour du Danemark. L'étendue des territoires contrôlés par Rorik est incertaine. Dans Carolingian coinage and the Vikings: studies on power and trade in the 9th century ''(2007), l'historien Simon Coupland estime que la ville de Gendt, sur la rivière Waal, forme la frontière sud de ses terres. Le Kennemerland est aussi mentionné comme faisant partie de la zone contrôlée par Rorik. Les négociations avec Louis le Germanique montrent que ses frontières orientales sont la Francie orientale. La frontière ouest est plus obscure. Rorik et son frère contrôlent les îles Zélande dans les années 840, mais probablement plus Rorik. En 857, les annales parlent de sa nouvelle invasion du Danemark. A cette époque, avec l'approbation de Lothaire, il va jusqu'au fjord Shlei, où vit une partie de sa famille. Rorik prend aussi Haithabu en 857. De 857 à 862, Rorik fait une troisième campagne danoise. Selon le ''Saxo Grammaticus, il gagne une bataille navale, après quoi ses ennemis lui rendent hommage. La flotte est de 350 navires, mais beaucoup sont des navires de commerce. Retourne t'il en Russie ? De 858 à 863, les chroniqueurs francs nous disent juste qu'il pille, en 859, Brême. Lothaire est furieux et le dépouille un temps de tous ses biens en 860. Mais est-il encore Occident et cela ne provoque t'il pas son départ à l'est ? Betuwe, Dorestad et Utrecht sont attaquées en 863 par les Vikings danois, en représailles de l'attaque de Rorik. Dans Carolingian coinage and the Vikings: studies on power and trade in the 9th century (2007), l'historien Simon Coupland nous dit que Rorik n'est pas là. Est-il en Russie ? Il est possible qu'il revienne sur les bords du Rhin à cette époque. Aucune source ne précise où il est. Les drakkars poursuivent leur raid en Rhénanie, où ils pillent et brûlent la ville antique de Neuss et Xanten. Les chroniqueurs blâment l'attaque de Rorik sur le Danemark qui est l'origine de ses dévastations. Ils soupçonnent également très fortement Rorik d'avoir conseillé aux barbares d'aller piller la riche vallée du Rhin. L'archevêque de Reims, Hinkmar, réagit aux événements de 863 par deux lettres. Dans une lettre il demande à Rorik de ne pas accorder refuge au comte de Flandre Baudouin, qui a fui avec la fille du roi. Dans la deuxième lettre, adressée à l'évêque d'Utrecht, Hinkmar lui conseille de mettre Rorik en pénitence pour avoir coopéré avec des barbares. De ces lettres, il s'ensuit que Rorik est chrétien comme son père et son frère avant lui. Rorik bénéficie, comme le voit, jouit d'une grande indépendance politique vis à vis du pouvoir carolingien. Son contemporain, Sédulius Scot, lui donne le titre de roi. Une hagiographie d'Adalbert d'Egmond, sur une sainte, datant de la fin du Xe siècle, parle de Roricus barbarorum rex. * * * * * Le temps des révoltes et des négociations . thumb|260px|Rencontre du dux Rorik et de Charles le Chauve. En 867, une révolte éclate dans les tribus de Frise. L'année avant sa mort Lothaire II (835 - 869) se précipite chez le roi des barbares (= barbarorum Rex). En 872, ils se rencontrent à nouveau cette fois à Maastricht. Le comte de Frise semble avoir perdu le contrôle d'une partie seulement de ses terres. Cependant il est mentionné avant 870, toujours en Frise. Mais s'agit-il de lui ou de son fils Godefroid, qui hérite de lui et est sans cesse confondu avec son parent, Godfred Haraldson. Le 8 août 869, Lothaire II meurt. La Lotharingie est revendiquée par ses oncles, Louis le Germanique et Charles le Chauve. Les Annales Bertiniani nous disent que Charles le Chauve est venu par bateau sur la Meuse à Maastricht. Il discute au palais de Nimègue avec le normand. Charles s'assure de sa fidélité et le comte garde le contrôle de son fief. C'est le même type d'accord qu'avec Lothaire et son fils. Selon d'anciennes sources, en 873, Rorik jure allégeance à Louis Louis le Germanique, et c'est la dernière fois qu'on entend parler de lui en Occident. Mais selon Les fondations scandinaves en Occident et les débuts du duché de Normandie (2005), de Pierre Bauduin, après 863, et la destruction de Dorestad, il n'est presque plus cité. Il faut se méfier des chroniques du temps qui parfois le disent roi du Danemark. * * * * * * * * * * PRINCE DE NOVGOROD . Avant 873 ? . thumb|260px|Vikings dans les eaux russes.thumb|260px|Fort viking en Russie. Les dates de son arrivée au pouvoir varient selon les sources, entre 852 et 873. Rurik est un nom gothique et non un nom oriental. Ruh-rik signifie paisible. Le chroniqueur, Nestor (1056-1106), seulement 250 ans après les faits assure que les Varègues-Russes viennent du bord occidental de la Baltique. Appelé en 852 pour rétablir le suédois Olov de Suède, à Birka, en face des côtes du nord des Pays baltes et du sud de la Finlande, Rurik visite les fines Slavorum (= les régions frontalières slaves), écrit Ansgar (801- 865), archevêque de Hambourg-Brême, dans sa Vita Ansgari. Ansgar rapporte que les Curoniens de la Lettonie s'étant rebellés contre les Suédois et refusant de leur payer tribut, les Danois y voient l'opportunité de prendre en charge les dominions suédois en Courlande. Ils mobilisent une grande flotte et navigue vers la Courlande, afin d'exiger que les Curoniens rendent hommages aux Danois. Les couches de fouilles E1 et E2 de 857-858 à Staroïa Ladoga indiquent que la ville est brûlée par les Slaves. Plus tard, en 859, les rois francs envoient une flotte dirigée par Rurik, officiellement pour restaurer la loi et l'ordre au niveau des routes commerciales de l'Est, selon Aleksashin S. et S. Bielecki, Monuments sphragistique au cimetière de Peredolskogo. Ladoga et ses voisins au Moyen-Age (2002). Rurik, à la tête des Varegs Rouss, envahit le territoire des peuples léchites de Novgorod et leur impose un tribut, ainsi qu'à des peuples finnois, leurs voisins, selon Nestor (1056-1106). Viennent-ils dans l'intention de s'établir ou seulement de piller et de faire du butin, suivant l'usage des Normands ? Selon Saxo Grammaticus, Rurik vainc les Slaves dans une bataille navale, après quoi le reste des Slaves est forcé de lui rendre hommage. Les toponymes datant de cette époque montrent que les Rus de Rurik ne sont pas des Suédois ou des Slaves. Nous sommes en présence de Vikings jadis au service des empereurs carolingiens. Des toponymes sont dérivés de Rethel, Chalon, Ilmer (lac en Saxe), Rousseau, Kolomna (ische), le comté du Maine, district de Vichy-Vichera, Luza... Ceci est aussi démontré par les noms des cimetières antiques, comme Dema Velil. Nous trouvons aussi un toponyme dérivé d'Istres, un Porso (Porhoët, Porcieo), Loudon, Weedon... selon Aleksashin S., S. Bielecki.'' Monuments sphragistique Peredolskogo cimetière. Ladoga et ses voisins au Moyen-Age'' (2002). * * * * * Staroïa Lagoda . thumb|260px|Arrivée de Rurik au lac Ladoga La première chronique russe, celle de Nestor (1056-1106), dit qu'en 862 est arrivé Rurik sur les terres des Slaves avec les siens, et ses guerriers, de la terre de Rus, identifiée par Adam de Brême avec le Jutland. Cependant Rurik et sa famille possèdent la province de Rustr, en Frise. Rustr = Rus ? En arrivant les Vikings construisent la forteresse de Staroïa Ladoga. Elle va être à l'origine d'un important port commercial de l'Europe du Nord jusqu'en 950. La plus ancienne monnaie arabe en Europe est trouvée là et date de l'année 786, selon T.S. Nooman: When and how dirhams first reached Russia. A numismatic critique of the Pirenne theory. Nous avons vu que les plus anciennes traces de peuplement sont scandinaves. Les Chroniques nous disent que la forteresse est le premier lieu de résidence de Rurik dans la future Russie. Les recherches dans les couches archéologiques à Ribe, à l'ouest du Jutland, et à Staroïa Ladoga, du temps de Rurik, montrent des liens étroits entre les deux cultures. * * * * * Prince de Novgorod . Les habitants de Novgorod, adonnés au commerce, se gouvernent par leurs propres lois. Mais, exposés aux incursions de leurs voisins, ils décident d'appeler des princes étrangers pour les défendre. Une assemblée de chefs de tribus veulent qu'ils ne soients liés à leurs luttes clanniques. C'est sous la protection de Rurik et , paraît-il, ses frères que se placent Novgorod, les Tchoudes, les Slaves Illmen, et des tribus finno-ougriennes. Les trois frères fixent leur résidence sur les frontières de la principauté, afin de contenir leurs ennemis. Rurik s'installe à nouveau à Staroïa Ladoga. Les frères de Rurik, Sineous et Trouvor, selon certains historiens sont plutôt des frères d'armes plutôt que ses frères au sens biologique. La facilité qu'il éprouve à faire exécuter ses ordres éveille bientôt son ambition, et il décide d'assujettir le peuple qu'il est chargé uniquement de défendre. Vadim, surnommé le Valeureux, est un prince slovène. Il tente de soustraire ses compatriotes au joug de Rurik. Il périt dans une bataille, l'an 864, de la main même du vainqueur. Celui-ci fait massacrer tous ceux qu'il croit capables de s'opposer à ses vues. Teint du sang des Slaves les plus courageux, il permet aux autres de vivre. * * * * * Sa principauté . Pour certains spécialistes de l'histoire de la Russie remettent en cause l'authenticité des chroniques de Nestor (1056-1106). Rurik est un conquérant qui après sa victoire sur les Slaves se fait proclamer prince par ses guerriers. Nestor (1056-1106) présente une défaite en appel des Rus pour que la Russie ne soit pas née après l'humiliation de ses peuples. Sur une période aussi lointaine seules les fouilles archéologiques et les analyses ADN permettent d'en savoir plus que les chroniques ou pires les manipulations historiques de l'ère soviétique. Une fois installé au pouvoir à Novgorod, Izborsk et Ladoga, Rurik entreprend d'unifier la Russie du nord et de l'est. Il s'empare de Mourom, de Polotsk et de Rostov, ainsi que d'autres villes moins importantes. Les Rus baptisent ce futur royaume Gardariki. D'ailleurs, pour attacher à sa cause ses capitaines et ses soldats, il leur distribue des terres en échange de l'ost. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'il en soit à l'origine, une réforme débute dans l'ensemble des villes slaves qui évoluent d'une société tribale vers une société féodale. Les chefs de clans ne règnent plus uniquement sur leur famille mais s'entourent de druzinas, nobles vassaux, servant de cavalerie lourde sur les champs de bataille. Mais Rurik n'est pas directement à l'origine du premier État slave oriental, la Rus de Kiev. Ce sont ses guerriers et ses successeurs qui fondent, puis règnent sur Kiev Les Slaves sont admiratifs devant les savoirs des Vikings dans le domaine militaire et scientifique. Sous l'influence des Varègues, une révolution technologique a lieu, comme en navigation et en métallurgie. Les Vikings sont à l'origine des ladyas, des navires similaires aux drakkars. Déclarant Novgorod siège de son gouvernement, Rurik entoure cette ville d'une forte enceinte de terre, soutenue par un mur de charpente. Ils construisent d'autres forts pour se défendre notamment contre les Khazars jusqu'à la fin du IXe siècle. Les forteresses sont en bois avec des buttes et des fossés, de style franc. Les archéologues y retrouvent souvent des céramiques du sud de la Baltique. Les Rus apprennent aux Slaves à faire des canaux et des fossés, comme au Danemark ou en Frise ou bien encore dans le nord-ouest de l'ancien empire de Charlemagne. Les termes russes pour ces travaux sont rarement d'origines slaves, selon Aleksashin S., S. Bielecki. Monuments sphragistique Peredolskogo cimetière. Ladoga et ses voisins au Moyen-Age (2002). * * * * * Sa fin de vie . thumb|260px|Incinération du corps d'un prince Rus.Kourgane de Shum Gora] Aussi redouté de ses voisins que de ses sujets, Rurik passe la fin de sa vie dans une paix profonde et meurt officiellement en 879 à Novgorod, après un règne de dix-sept ans, selon les chroniqueurs byzantins. Son corps est brûlé selon les rites vikings. Rorik de Dorestad réapparaît dans les chroniques franques en 870, quand son Friesland domanial lui est restitué, puis en 882, une note concernant le don de la Frise à son fils Godefroid. Ce document laisse supposer la mort ou le départ à cette date de Rurik. Il laisse un autre fils, âgé au maximum de neuf ans, nommé Igor, sous la tutelle d'Oleg le Sage, son parent. Les Rus et les Slaves, qui commencent à former un peuple, ne veulent point obéir à un enfant. Donc c'est son beau-frère Oleg le Sage, qui est régent pendant trente trois ans. Oleg achève la conquête de Kiev. Mais, Rurik est-il mort à Novgorod ? C'est un énorme Kourgane (= tumulus), situé dans la paroisse de Peredolskaya, près de la rivière Luga, dans l'oblast de Novgorod (60 km à l'ouest de Novgorod). Le Kourgane est actuellement une colline qui a un pouvoir miraculeux selon les orthodoxes. Le kourgane n'est pas l'objet de fouilles archéologiques peut-être pour éviter une remise en question des théories pré-soviétiques ou soviétiques sur les origines des premiers russes. Mais en 2002, un radar à pénétration de sol (RPS) de 'Institut géologique fédérale russe, et en 2003 à 2004, l'Institut d'Histoire de la culture matérielle de l' Académie des Sciences de Russie, font des recherches expérimentales. Le Kourgane a 14,6 m de hauteur et 70 m. de diamètre. Il est donc comparable en proportion au plus grand tumulus des Vikings, Raknehaugen. Des structures de pierre et d'autres installations dans la colline sont détectés, selon Aleksashin S., S. Bielecki. Monuments sphragistique Peredolskogo cimetière. Ladoga et ses voisins au Moyen-Age (2002). Les anciens du village disent depuis des siècles que c'est le tombeau de Rurik. Sergei et Michael Aleksashin examinent des rochers avec des inscriptions monogrammatiques trouvés sur la colline-kourgane en 2003. Il compare l'inscription aux monogrammes carolingiens et relance en Russie et dans le monde des chercheurs la théorie reliant Rurik, fondateur de la principauté avec Rorik de Dorestad. Les légendes locales disent toutes qu'une bataille a lieu à la fin de l'automne, sur la rive nord de la Louga. Rurik est grièvement blessé et meurt. Il fait froid, le sol est gelé. Son corps et ceux de 12 autres guerriers sont couverts de pierres. Son corps au printemps est déplacé de l'autre côté du cour d'eau. Sous un grand monticule il est inhumé dans un cercueil d'or, avec 40 fûts de pièces d'argent, son cheval et la selle dorée. Avec lui sont enterrés les 12 têtes de ses guerriers dans un cercle. L'oncle de Rurik envoie à l'enterrement du cercueil, une épée, un casque et un bouclier, et une chaîne d'or. C'est sur le haut de la colline-kourgane que sont trouvées les deux pierres avec des inscriptions monogrammatiques. * * * * * * * * * * Sa femme et sa descendance . thumb|260px|Le prince Igor recueille le tribut des Drevlyan en 945. Rurik a deux fils, Rodolphe et Godefroid, qui possèdent en Frise de nombreux bénéfices. Godefroid semble avoir obtenu de Lothaire II le gouvernement du pays. Il détermine Hugues, fils de Lothaire et de Waldrade, à lui donner en 883 sa sœur Gisèle (860-907) en mariage. Il est maître de plusieurs pagi que Rorik a possèdés. Il a sous son autorité des comtes tels que Gerulf et Gardulf, et il est donc permis de supposer qu'il exerce une sorte de pouvoir ducal. Godefroid hérite, en 882, de Rorik, selon Les fondations scandinaves en Occident et les débuts du duché de Normandie (2005), de Pierre Bauduin. Ce que Histoire et civilisations (Presses Univ. Septentrion, 1996) confirme. Qui est la mère de ses deux fils ? Rurik a un nombre inconnu de femmes et enfants. La mère d'Igor de Kiev est la princesse Urmanskoye (Efanda de Norvège), sœur d'Oleg le Sage. Est-ce la même femme Edvindé qui essaie d'obtenir de son mari la grâce de Vadim en 865 ? Cette Edviendé est peut-être Umila, la fille du prince Gostomysl, sœur de Vadim. En plus d'Igor de Kiev, Rodolphe et Godefroid, Rurik a d'autres enfants. Lors du traité russo-byzantin de 944 vont être mentionnés deux neveux d'Igor : Igor et Akoun. Catégorie:Histoire militaire russe Catégorie:Noblesse russe Catégorie:Nationalisme russe Catégorie:Vikings Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge